tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Synthesia
Synthesia(Otherwise named Gamma100M - "Malicious" by her synthet name) was a BLK TF2 Freak co-created by Hellman aka UselessTeam aka Devad and Maximus4587 . The first female Synthet to be created yet. Origin(From SynthetMedic's Perspective) Before becoming a synthet she was a human, like almost every other synthet I created. Her birthplace is the Latvian capital, Riga. I remember the exact information about her. Her real name is Kristine. She suffered from a bully, by the name Kaspar, at her school and after graduating from school she was hired by Blutarch Mann. Her combat skills greatly improved and she could defend himself. But at the age of 23, due to a rather unfortunate turn of events, she was killed by the same man who bullied her in school (And later to become Cold Killer) who became a RED sniper. She was dead and BLU Team lost. I found her. She was lying there. Broken, covered in blood, her eyes were closed as if she got to die peacefully. I took her to my base and with the help of my former allies, Mummy Lovers, resurrected her by mixing their DNAs with my own. That's when she became herself. My first feminine soldier, who ultimately proved to be more of a daughter to me, then just a mere creation. Appearence and Personality She wore black clothes with brown pants. She wore a Hero's Tail and a black-colored Bonk Boy. Her eyes were always glowing with blueish flame-like glow. She always used Back Scatter and, much like SynthetScout, got up close to deal her damage. She was made to be hostile to all freaks, except for those who SynthetMedic considers to be his ally. She also had a strong damn confidence. On the other hand she was loyal to her "Father" and died for him in a heroic sacrifice. Abilities Like any synthet she had a set of three synthetic spells: '''Tap Life - '''A spell causing the enemy's life force to be sucked out and drawn to Synthesia to make her stronger. '''Quick Fix - '''Healed her wounds, but reduced skin toughness in those areas. '''Broken Reality - '''Caused her victim to hallucinate and be disoriented and made him/her and easy target for Synthesia's meat shot. Her confidence could have also worked. Her fervor would never deminish and she fought until she dropped dead. Weaknesses and Downfalls Aside from all the downsides that Back Scatter originally has, she was too confident for her own good. It may not have beeen a big problem unlike for SynthetPyro, but it still end pretty badly for her on some occasions. She was fragile like any other scout would be. So, she could not withstand a mighty impact. It was worse if she used Quick Fix. Trivia The whole Synthet faction is based off a race from Etherlords series. Synthesia shared a name with a program for music-making. Notable Videos The Birth of Synthesia the Malicious Reactivation of Elders The Time of Changes 2 Invade and Engage Cold Killer's Birth SynthetMedic's Plans are coming to senses(cameo) The End Approaches Part 2 The End Approaches Part 3 (cameo) Taken Hostage Jailbreak Origin: Synthesia (Outdated!!!) Painful Interrogations Pay Evil Unto Evil Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Scouts Category:BLK Team Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Female monsters Category:Gunners Category:Cyborgs and Androids